<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possible Dating Sim or VN plots by StarvingAuthor1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915914">Possible Dating Sim or VN plots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingAuthor1/pseuds/StarvingAuthor1'>StarvingAuthor1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Create a Character, Furry, Gay, M/M, Requests, all kinks welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingAuthor1/pseuds/StarvingAuthor1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a personal endeavor for me if you want to add a suggestion for a characters, you can.<br/>Each one will need a power or ability, just makes it more fun.<br/>These ideas are mine, but you can suggest ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello Archive Viewers.</p><p>I am a simple guy, with like thousands of ideas in my head.</p><p>I want to make a game, but plot is a hard subject for me.</p><p>So I will be creating one off stories for characters in said game.</p><p>I have a shell for at least 8 of them.</p><p>This is a side thing that won't disrupt my content I already make.</p><p>If you want a character here are the rules:</p><p>Need a Name, age, classification(Human or other), color, and power( Also like suggestions you have for them as a person)</p><p>Think of me as the guy who can make your OC's come to life</p><p>Also dont be shy on kinks, I can handle stuff</p><p>From, A Starving Author</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Protagonist introduces plot #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's meet option 1 for a protaganist, the process is like an interview, this is a first person account of Otto</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, my name is Otto, ...huh talk about myself..okay</p><p>I'm 19 going on 20, i'm a grey leopard.</p><p>Height? 5' 8?? And my weight is like 149 pounds, I think.</p><p>My lifestyle is pretty normal, I go to college, I get my work done, I hang out with my friends, and tutor some of the students, it's all pretty normal.</p><p>One problem though, I am alone, like really alone, my family are all the way across the country and i am still quite new here, but that won't stop me.</p><p>I have this "quirk" that can allow me to see a person's innermost thoughts and desires, which can be both good or bad thing, like say if the person wants a one night stand, if I want it too, that's great, but if I really liked this person it would suck, so it depends on the person or the time of day.</p><p>But in my time here I have met some people who have good hearts, and surprisingly are all close enough to me to be relationship worthy.</p><p>The Athlete- Chris Rogerswell, the star quarterback, he is tall, strong, and a beautiful blue snow leopard, I tutor him in Calculus and he is really nice to me, but a major Himbo!</p><p>The Teacher- Mr. Fern, he is a Chestnut Stallion who teaches physics, he has a temper, and has is a model as a side gig, a secret only I know</p><p>The Bad Boy- Aster...I don't know his last name, he is a kangaroo, he rides a motorcycle, and drinks a lot, but he hangs around me every so often to flirt, or ask me for a ride, I don't have a car,but why me though?</p><p>The Brain- A sleek,intelligent dragon, he is surprisingly large for his age and loves spicy food, he actually helps me with tutoring, and stays up with me while we write papers.</p><p>The Roommate- A medium sized raven, he has a different guy/girl in his bed each week,a huge slacker, has offered a spot on his bed, which I politely decline.</p><p>The Basket Case- a purple wolf, sporting mostly black, He stays to himself, but I sit with him at lunch, he means well and has a lot of opening up to do, I'm sure he will become a beautiful butterfly</p><p>The Prince- A literal prince, a lion, who wants to become a musician, how original, but he is actually quite good,and he is convinced I am his muse.</p><p>My school year is just beginning who knows maybe I could find the one!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Otto has been my fursona for a couple of months now.<br/>I'm so proud I can talk about him in detail.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Plot #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liked that last one well Iv'e got a few more.<br/>This is an RPG plot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year really doesn't matter, just think medieval times......but with furries, don't worry about it<br/>You are a 20 year old paladin, on a quest to gather the weapons of the amulet, passed down from your now dead family, who killed them, why the antagonist of course.<br/>You and your Doberman gunner friend,he can wield fire, who had nothing better to do, set off across the landscape that is Westorioa.<br/>And now presenting exposition....<br/>The amulet itself contains powerful soldiers that at one point roamed the earth, and can be called at any time to fulfill any task needed, if they want to I mean they are still their own being.<br/>All of them have powers, you link with them through a kiss:</p><p>A tiger navigator, who can only speak if you and his soul are linked, he has the power to move the earth( So like rocks and stuff), he is very kind, and wise,and loves to cuddle(Perk:Has a rough tongue)  his crystal is orange, and he smells like cinnamon.</p><p>A bull blacksmith, who is a whole himbo, but has a good judge of character, He has Super Strength because why not, he is funny, and reliable, loves to have his body worshiped and oiled(Perk: Sensitive Nipples and able to lactate), his crystal is yellow, and he has an earthy musk.</p><p>A dragon archer, who is very tranquil, he has the ability to fly and use nature and other animals, he is stern,but considerate, loves to bath(Perk:Has a slit with a package inside, oh I'm bad), his crystal is green, and he smells like his lavender body wash.</p><p>A shark thief, he is extremely arrogant,He can breathe underwater and can use the water around him,despite his arrogance he loves and cares for his friends,and love froting (Perk: Has a slit with 2 packages, so double the fun, also underwater sex), his crystal is dark blue, and smells like the sea.</p><p>A fox bard, he is a bit short, but a very spunky individual,he can run really fast and shock people with electricity, he is a cinnamon roll at heart, love to be kissed(Perk:soft fur, and can shock you if you ask him to), his crystal is light blue and he smells like pine.</p><p>A lion mage,who is a gentle giant, he treats you like the son he never had,can use magic for healing and attacking, though very sweet, is incredibly perverted(perk:Loves to sub,and spit roasting) his crystal is purple, and smells like clay.</p><p>A Panther barbarian, very straight forward and loves to fight, he is nearly invulnerable and can tank hits, can be a bit of a short fuse but a lovable rogue, loves to 'dance'(Perk: EXTREMELY DOMINANT, love to use teeth and claws) his crystal is black, and smells like fresh vanilla.</p><p>A Unicorn Bartender, Has rainbow hair, but loves leather, tall for his breed, he can shoots energy beams can brew elixirs and potions,loves sweets, he is a flirtatious ball of energy and loves to fuck(Perk: likes to be spank, and has a huge dick) his crystal is white, and smells like cotton candy.</p><p>Together defeat the forces of evil, and complete side quests, while learning more about your companions and about yourself as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have been brewing this idea since before the pandemic began, and now that i have a platform with a small fan base I feel like I can really stretch out and tell it to you guys, gals, and non-binary pals(Don't sue me)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>